Final Fantasy VIII After The Ending
by ChristopherianTheXXIII
Summary: Its my start for a continuation after the ending. Basically if theres no interest or everyone just points out that its rubbish I'll stop writing it. This is just a start by the way...


An open casket... a man lies in it, cold and stiff. He has 2 rings around his neck, his faithful gunblade by his side and a single pure white feather clenched in his fist. A small gathering all dressed in black gather to mourn the passing of a great leader.  
  
Selphie: I'm gonna miss you,  
  
Selphie wipes away a tear, she kisses her fingers and presses them lightly onto Squalls cheek, she turns around into the arms of a crying Zell.  
  
Selphie: I'm really gonna miss him Zell.  
  
Irvine, Quistis, Cid and Edea Kramer and Ellone stand by the coffin paying there last respects, a long haired man steps up to the casket leans down and whispers softly into Squalls ear,  
  
Laguna: I'm proud of you... son.  
  
Laguna smiles as a single tear rolls down his cheek onto his sons face.  
  
Laguna steps away from the coffin and breathes heavily, Ellone puts her hands around his shoulders as he notices a lone figure sitting on the floor with her back against the wall. Laguna and Ellone walk over to her.  
  
Ellone: How are you holding up Rinoa?  
  
Rinoa: ...send me back  
  
Ellone: I can't.... I'm sorry  
  
Rinoa: Why? You knew him didn't you?  
  
Ellone: Because of time compression this is the only time there is now, theres no way to get to the past and no way to get to the future.  
  
Rinoa says nothing she just gets up and walks away.  
  
Later in the day the Edea, Cid, Zell and Quistis are sat around a table in the Garden Cafeteria there is not much talking going on and the mood is heavy.  
  
Quistis: I don't understand something about Squalls death... it can't have been more than a few hours before we found Squall... what could he possibly have died from?  
  
Zell: Rinoa said she found him like that in an empty barren place.. nothing could have killed him...  
  
Edea: Maybe it was time compression... in the place that he was found perhaps time moved slower there than where you were.  
  
Cid: Is that possible Edea?  
  
Edea: I don't know.  
  
Quistis: Maybe he gave up..  
  
Edea, Cid and Zell look a little blank at what she has just said.  
  
Quistis: Remember what Laguna said? Believe in your friends? Maybe he gave up?  
  
Zell: Squall would never give up!  
  
Edea: I don't want to believe hes gone.  
  
Everything goes quiet.  
  
Cid: ....To Squall!  
  
All: To Squall!  
  
They all clink glasses.  
  
Selphie and Rinoa are sitting on a dormitory bed. Selphie has her Arms on Rinoas shoulders.  
  
Selphie: Its O.K to cry Rinoa... I mean you must miss him...  
  
Rinoa: No... I don't need to miss him.. he promised he'd always be there, and I trust him.  
  
Selphie: O.K Rinoa... but we're all here for you as well... we want you to use us. He was really loving wasn't he? Even though he pretended not to like us...  
  
Selphie gives a mild quiet chuckle.  
  
Rinoa What does she mean was...  
  
Rinoa: He might not be dead Selphie... I won't believe it until I try everything else. Would Squall quit on me?  
  
Selphie: Yeah maybe your right! Well so what do we do Rinoa?  
  
Rinoa: I don't know ... that parts usually Squalls thing...  
  
The next morning Zell is in the cafeteria its pretty early but already a queue for the hotdogs has formed and Zell is at the back of the queue. Selphie walks in and sees Zell and skips up to talk to him.  
  
Selphie: Mornin' Zell!  
  
Zell:{Dismissively} Yeah, yeah Hi... OH MAN! There all taking the hotdogs!  
  
Selphie: Zell! Me and Rinoa had an idea last night.  
  
Zell: Yeah I have an idea too... I wanna break my record of 28 hotdogs in one meal, baby!  
  
Selphie: ZELL!  
  
Selphie grabs Zell and spins him round to look at her.  
  
Selphie: Rinoa thought maybe Squall might not be y'know...  
  
Zell: Maybe shes in denial?  
  
Selphie: I think she could be onto something... I mean stranger things have happened.  
  
Zell and Selphie are now at the top of the queue.  
  
Zell: Any hotdogs left??  
  
Cafeteria Worker: Yep I've got the last two here.  
  
Selphie: Y'know I could really go for a hotdog Zelly.  
  
Zell: Aw... well ... I could really go for two hotdogs! I'll take both of them.  
  
Selphie: You big meanie!  
  
Selphie gets some cereal and sits down with Zell.  
  
Zell: {with mouth full) Sho watsh yor big plan then?  
  
Selphie: Well we thought maybe you guys could help us with that.. I mean really it was Mullys strong point.  
  
Zell: Well the only guy I can think of to help us is that Odine guy..  
  
Selphie: Zell! Thats brilliant your a genius!  
  
Zell crams his secondhotdog in his mouth  
  
Zell: shank oo  
  
Selphie: Actually... I take that back!  
  
Zell shakes his fist and appears to start choking on his hotdog. 


End file.
